Charming Magician Trilogy: Master Of Wishes
by Prodigy411
Summary: Dimentio is back! Now he has a plan to recreate the world in HIS perfect image, with the help of the Star Rod! Will he win? First in the Charming Magician Trilogy.
1. Master Of Dimesions

**Chapter 1**

**Master Of Dimesions**

* * *

><p>The jester looked at his hand.<p>

"I'm alive." The jester said.

Floating into the air, he remembered his arch-enemies. The heros of prophecy. The jester snapped his fingers, and warped to a different dimension.

* * *

><p>The jester looked at the black castle, with the edges white.<p>

This was the former castle, of Count Bleck.

The jester remembered the day vividly.

"I will mop the floor, and they, are the mess." The jester said.

Floating into the castle, he blasted through it, fixing the destroyed areas as he went.

He then arrived in the main chamber.

He saw where he had died, and the now broken door to the alter, where the Count and his love saved all worlds.

_How ironic, that the champion of destruction, the deleter of worlds, had, in the end, saved all worlds._

But the jester than warped between dimensions again, to a dimension of his own.

Dimesion D.

The jester warped everything he had into the castle, in a secret room beyond the main chamber.

As he warped back, he saw several plans, some involing the Chaos Heart. The jester smiled as he snapped his fingers, and the Chaos Heart plans burned to a crisp.

"Won't be needing those." He said, with a smile. "Because I have a new plan." He said to no one in particular.

"For I am the Master of Dimesions, the Pleaser of Crowds, I am..." the jester said, smile huge.

"Dimentio, the Charming Magician."


	2. Star Haven

**Chapter 2**

**Star Haven**

* * *

><p>Dimentio made himself invisible, and he warped into Star Haven.<p>

He started up the stairs, and smiled as he saw the seven Star Spirits.

_Could just warp it here... No, not enough flair!_

Dimentio entered, invisible, as he then revealed himself, and trapped the Star Spirits.

Dimentio laughed as he scattered them through the universe.

He then looked at his goal.

It was a golden wand with a star shaped tip.

Dimentio grabbed, feeling his powers expand.

Dimentio laughed, as he then wielded the Star Rod.

Dimentio was about to make Mario turn to dust, but wanted flair. He made himself invincible.

As Dimentio left, he laughed at his new 'gift' and he laughed saying,

"Dimentio, the Wishing Magician..." As he warped back, leaving Star Haven like it was a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimentio has the Star Rod? What will he do? Find out in <em>Chapter 3: Dimentio?<em>**


	3. Dimentio?

**Chapter 3: **

**Dimentio?**

* * *

><p>Mario was walking around. He was happy that all worlds were saved. It had been just under a month since Dimnetio was defeated.<p>

Mario was heading to Peach's Castle.

But on the way, he thought he saw some purple and yellow.

* * *

><p>At the castle, he saw Peach near the window that Bowser had broken through when he stole the Star Rod.<p>

Suddenly, a high pitched sound played, and in the center of the room, stood a jester.

"Dimentio?" Peach asked, shocked.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Yes, I will get revenge, as someone named Fassad would, falling off Thunder Tower!*" Dimentio said,

"For I am no longer the OLD Dimentio... No... I am...

"The Master Of Wishes, the Granter of Crowds, I am..." the jester said, his red smile huge.

"Dimentio, the Wishing Magician!" He said, aiming the Star Rodinto the air, as lightning blasted through the castle, and zapped the Rod, as Dimentiothen aimed it at Mario, who then saw nothing but black.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Dimentio doing? Find out in <em>Chapter 4: Hello, Fair Princess<em>.**

* * *

><p><strong>* If you haven't played MOTHER 3, Fassad is like the 2nd of 2 vice presidents of Pokey's (final boss) empire. In Chapter 5 of 8, he slips on a banana peel, and falls from the top of a building so big (Thunder Tower), that it is a little higher than the clouds... Yet he survived!<strong>


	4. Hello, Fair Princess

**Chapter 4:**

**Hello, Fair Princess**

* * *

><p>Peach woke up in a cage. She looked around, and recognized it. Castle Bleck.<p>

She frowned, and looked at her prisoner. Dimentio.

"Oh... Hello, fair princess... You have been tricked by me, like a lion pounces a gazelle." the sly jester said, sneaky as a fox.

"But if you don't mind, I'll be off to my plan... Ciao!" With that, Dimentio snapped his fingers, and went to his secret room.

* * *

><p>Dimentio looked in his mirror. He took off his mask and wondered,<p>

_Is he still... could I..._

Dimentio put his mask back on...

"No..." he said outloud. "He is long gone, like... like... like Auram."

With that, he planned his next move.

The Final Prognosticus.

* * *

><p><strong>What is the jester's plan? Find out in <strong>_**Chapter 5: What's Rightfully Mine**_**.**

* * *

><p>AN: Calling Dimentio 'sneaky as a fox' at that time was intended... Bad joke, I know...<p> 


	5. What's Rightfully Mine, Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 5: **

**What's Rightfully Mine, Part 1 of 2**

* * *

><p>Dimentio pulled out his own creation. It was a map.<p>

He said something in Latin, and the map shined, revealing art that bugged the jester.

"There? Anywhere but THERE!" the jester complained.

"Oh well... It must be done..."

With that, he snapped his fingers, and warped.

* * *

><p>Dimentio looked at the king, who as in shock.<p>

"Hello... Missed me?" Dimentio asked, although a hint of sadness was in his voice.

"Give me what is rightfully mine!"

"YOU!? KILL HIM!" the Beanbean King ordered his men.

Four mages came up.

Each of them used different attacks.

One blasted fire at Dimentio, but he warped lazily out of harm's way, invisible.

He laughed, asking "Elemental magic? I gave that up EONS ago!" he said.

"But if you wish, I shall make things fair..." he said, a ball of blue fire in his palm.

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready for an epic duel, in <em>Chapter 6: Elemental Duel<em>**


	6. Elemental Duel

**Chapter 6: **

**Elemental Duel**

* * *

><p>The jester threw an blast of blue fire at the Fire Mage, burning him to a crisp.<p>

"Don't be a... hothead..." Dimentio joked.

The Water Mage attacked, but Dimentio wielded the attack as is own, and blasted the Water Mage, and trapped him in the water, freezing it, trapping the Mage in a block of ice.

"CHILL out!" Dimentio could do that all day.

The Air Mage tried to suffocate Dimentio, but it was uneffective. The jester just pulled the trick on the Air Mage, who dropped to the ground, after turning blue.

"Are you an idiot' heir?" He asked, mockingly.

The Earth Mage raised the ground, at the same time as Dimentio, who made sharp spikes, impaling the Earth Mage, killing him.

"See you up the the mountains..."

Dimentio turned to face the king.

As the king stared at the four dead mages, Dimentio only asked one thing.

"Impressed?"

* * *

><p><strong>What does Dimentio want? Find out in<em> Chapter 7: What's Rightfully Mine Part 2 of 2.<em>**


	7. What's Rightfully Mine, Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 7:**

** What's Rightfully Mine Part 2 of 2**

* * *

><p>Dimentio floated, and blew up the wall to the king's vault. In the center of the room, was a book. It like the Dark Prognosticus. in every way, except the pearl was an diamond.<p>

He took the book and said to the king,

"It has been nice doing business with you...Ciao!" with that, he trapped the king in an exploding box, and disappered, blowing the king to bits.

* * *

><p>Dimentio opened up the book. The Final Prognosticus.<p>

He looked at the very first page.

_The Owner Of This Book Will Be Cursed Until The End Of Their Days._

Dimentio looked at the page, but kept reading, although he knew every word along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Dimentio do next? Find out <em>Chapter 8: Ciao, Mario... Forever<em>**


	8. Ciao, Mario - Forever

**Chapter 8: **

**Ciao, Mario... Forever**

* * *

><p>Mario was shocked when Dimentio blasted into his way.<p>

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Hello, I remember you from you KILLING me!

"Or so it seemed..." Dimentio was using his creepiest smile.

"Ciao, Mario... Forever!"

* * *

><p>Mario woke up in a weird place.<p>

Nimbus Land.

"How I'm I-a here?"

Suddenly, he saw a familiar friend.

"Mario?!" the cloud kid said.

"Mallow... the 'tadpole'-a." He said, remembering how he thought he was a tadpole until his adventure with the cloud kid.

"Mario, what are you doing here?"

Mario explained all about Dimentio, and how the jester had blasted him here.

"Dimentia? Oh, Dimentio! Hmm... Seems worst than Smithy... I'll help you again!"

And so Mallow joined Mario's party!

* * *

><p><strong>Meet one more friend from the Search for the Seven Stars in <em>Chapter 9: Wait... Geno?<em>**


	9. Wait, Geno?

**Chapter 9:**

**Wait... Geno?**

* * *

><p>Mallow talked to his parents about taking the Cloud Bus to Star Haven. It was easy to get to the Star Road.<p>

Upon getting to the top, Mario saw Twink!

"Twink-a! It is-a you!"

"Mario, bad news! You see, someone trapped the Star Spirits again!"

"Dimentio... with-a the Star Rod-a? Oh-no!"

Suddenly, Twink noticed Mallow.

"M-M-Mallow..." Twink stammered.

"Yeah-a. It is-a Mall- Wait a minute! Twink, how do you know-a about Mallow?" the plumber said.

"Mario... Well... You see... I knew... Before... Geno..." the little Star Kid tried to say.

"Star Kid... Mallow... Nice to me-a..." the plumber started to piece things together. Suddenly, Mallow and Mario both came to a conclusion.

"Wait... Geno?" the two said.

The Star Kid smiled, and spoke.

"Yes... It's me... Geno."

* * *

><p><strong>Watch as Geno helps the gang, and go find the first Star Spirit in <em>Chapter 10: Off to Isle Delphino!<em>**


	10. Welcome To Isle Delphino!

**Chapter 10:**

** Off to Isle Delphino!**

* * *

><p>The jester looked at his face in the mirror.<p>

"Auram... is no more..."

The jester remembered his past.

But the jester said in the most calm voice possible, "I am not Auram... Or am I?"

* * *

><p>Mario looked at the new stop. Well, not new, he had been here.<p>

"I hate-a this-a place." he said, remembering when he was arrested unfairly.

"So this Isle Delphino!" Mallow said cheerfully.

Geno, now in his 'human' form, looked at the Plaza.

"Interesting... But the Star Spirit is in Corana Mountain."

"Oh no-a." The plumber remembered about finding the blue coin.

"I still-a don't know-a how I lived-a through that-a!"

* * *

><p>Dimentio was reading several books at once.<p>

_Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bridge to Terabethia, _and The Final Prognosticus.

Yet somehow, the jester was bored. He started juggling while read. Then he made the balls invisible for a challenge. Yet still ,the jester was disappointed.

"What am I missing?" he said, while sipping some lemonade. He looked at the four books, the balls, and the glass of lemonade.

"I'm bored..."

With that, he warped the four books, and balls to his closet, and continued playing his favorite game. He was FINALLY on the 100th floor.

"How many 100th floors is there, anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>What is on the jester's mind? You might find out in <em>Chapter 11: I Hate This Place<em>**


End file.
